1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device using data theft protection with a plurality of electrical signal interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Important data is stored in a data circuits of electronic devices, and if the data is lost, consequences could be tragic. To obtain the data, the electronic devices is often disassembled. Therefore, it is a big challenge to provide an electronic device which can be protected against data theft by disassembly.